Window shopping
by Cicatrix6
Summary: There's a creepy old man with a thing for a certain hot blond boy. There's also a creepy not-so-old man with a thing for a certain hot blond boy. And finally, there's a certain hot blond boy with a thing for a creepy not-so-old man. barspoon's drabble challenge: Oblivious!Naruto with stalker/seducer who disappears at jealous!Kakashi watching over him. [kakashiXnaruto KakaNaru]


**A/N **Soooo I was bored and I remembered barspoon's drabble challenge (go read her story "Los Lobos" *hint* and her other fics, they're awesome *hinthint*), and since I really liked the theme and had a free period but no possibility to work on my main fic „_Still Waters Run Deep"_, I decided to give it a try =D

I used the song "Window shopping" by Hank Williams (1952) for inspiration. You can find it on youtube, if you like: just paste **watch?v=3mh6hsECmqQ** after the slash.

* * *

Was that…why _yes_, of course it was! He knew that face too well to be in doubt, even if it had been too long since he had last seen it. But he would never forget that face. After all, how many people with dazzling cerulean eyes, sunshine yellow hair and those very singular whisker marks on their cheeks were walking around the Leaf Village? There was only one inhabitant with those memorable traits. And his name was Uzumaki Naruto.

Yes, there he was again, leaning against the opposite wall next to the Ichiraku ramen stand, grinning in sheer content…what a typical sight. Naruto was a regular costumer at the noodle stand, he knew. He had watched him countless times head to the popular little restaurant, either alone or with someone accompanying him. But he had rarely seen him buy anything in the nearby stores – he would just look around. And after having his ramen, he would often walk towards his shop and admire the exhibited apparel. He had never entered the store though, let alone purchased anything there. He probably could never afford to buy any attire sold here, in Konoha's most exclusive clothing store. He was just window shopping, rejoicing in the sight of the beautiful garments even young children marveled at.

As expected, the boy was now walking towards the large shop window. Why, how he has grown! He must be, what, around 18 years old now? What a handsome young fellow he has become! But. That old, tattered black and orange jumpsuit _surely_ did not complement his stunning features! The black parts at the top drained his complexion and the dominant orange served as an element of distraction, directing the attention of the spectator to the unsightly piece of clothing instead of the stunning face of the extraordinarily attractive youth. No, that wonderful body ought to be wrapped in a magnificent textile. Perhaps velvet or silk, or satin!

Well then. It was time young Uzumaki arrayed himself in something that would enhance his alluring beauty. Even if it was not the best deal in town. Yet.

"Wonderful garments, aren't they?"

Naruto cocked his head to the side in surprise and finally met his gaze, now that he was standing next to the door.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! They really are…," he responded, a bright grin painting his face.

"I often see you looking at them. Which one do you like the most?"

The blond tilted his head in thought.

"Uh…the scarlet and purple ones are great, I mean, most men's kimonos or yukatas come in really boring colors. The ink blue one is nice too, though. And of course the ones for the ladies are amazing- but those are always more fancy than the ones for the guys. That's not fair!" he exclaimed with a mock pout, accenting his childlike nature that probably could not be eliminated by adulthood.

"I know _exactly_ what you mean. This shop has belonged to my family for decades, and it has been my dream to sell our traditionally high-quality robes in all nuances and patterns one can think of. Unfortunately, my male costumers have a rather conservative taste in fashion and want to wear the classic kimono in dull colors. But I prefer making the women's kimonos anyway, because of the endless possibilities for designs. My favorite part of manufacturing them is the dyeing process. Once the dye is ready the cloth is immersed in it over and over until I get the exact color that I want. Then I outline a pattern and use other dyes and utensils to brush in the pattern, and I use freehand painting to finish it. Why don't you come on in and see for yourself what a large variety of fabrics I offer? "

"Uh…am I not a bit too… underdressed to walk into your shop?" Naruto asked almost sheepishly.

"Ah but my dear boy – that doesn't matter! You come in here underdressed, you undress, and you redress in something more suitable for you."

"Eh, hehe, well, I'm a ninja, my jumpsuit is suitable enough for my purposes, and I really don't have that much money with me…"

"Not to worry young man. Just step inside, I will find you something!"

"Well…if you say so! I never thought I'd be let in here!"

He stretched out his hand and gently closed his fingers around the boy's wrist, smiling in satisfaction as he led him in, watching those _gorgeous_ eyes explore the inside of the shop.

"Wooow… The clothes in here are even prettier than the ones in the shop window!"

"Of course you find them pretty. Naturally someone with pretty eyes such as yours can easily perceive beauty. But alas, one cannot fully venerate these exquisite fabrics without ever having touched them! Here, let your fingers glide over this."

He opened a storage box and unwrapped the rice paper, revealing an admirable salmon-colored satin kimono. Naruto must be granted the chance to enjoy the feel of the wonderful surface!

"Wow…it's so soft and shiny!" the boy said in awe as he touched the fine material.

"Quite so. And the color suits you so well – apricot or salmon nuances always look extremely flattering on blonds. Why don't you try it on?"

"But isn't that a kimono for women?"

"It is, but I promise it will look magnificent on you. Please, just try it on! You don't have to buy it. I just always wanted to see someone with your hair- and eye color wear it. Please!"

He unfolded the large cloth and held it up.

"Well eh, okay then."

"Would you please be so kind and discard that jumpsuit so that I can then wrap this around you?"

The blond shifted slightly to the right, obviously looking for a dressing room, so he led him to the one behind the large mirror and waited in front of the door Naruto had closed.

"Are you ready?" he asked as the sounds of unzipping and pulling off that suit discontinued.

"Yeah."

"Wonderful! You can come out now, or shall I come in?"

"I'll come out!" the cheery voice said. Just a moment later, Naruto opened the door and stepped out in nothing but his underwear. What a sight to behold! Soft-looking, peachy skin that was practically inviting sensual touches, emphasizing that body's delicacy, yet also revealing the toned muscles of a warrior. An interesting juxtaposition…this young man's luscious physique was naturally beautiful when bare, and it was almost a pity to hide it, but what else could be gracing it better than a lovely satin kimono with a lustrous sheen?

He stepped closer to the teen and started expertly wrapping the salmon-colored robe around him, inhaling the warm air that was mingling with the boy's scent – sweet and fresh, and it reminded him of milk and honey and soap…. Kami-sama, he smelt delicious! How he would _love_ to unwrap that Kimono again and ravish that boy right there and caress that blessedly soft skin until his fingers bled! But for now, he could only try to let the soft, golden hair skim his cheek and let his hands trace that lean silhouette as he straightened the fabric, even if every second that passed as he did so was sweet torture.

"Well, what do you think?" he finally said as he adjusted the obi.

Naruto smiled brightly.

"Hehe, you were right, the color is really nice!"

"Indeed it is," an unknown low, smooth voice responded.

"Kakashi! You're _back_!" Naruto exclaimed, his eyes sparkling with joy.

Kakashi? Hatake Kakashi?

"Why good afternoon, dear costumer!" he greeted, bowing his head as he acknowledged the tall, silver-haired shinobi's unexpected presence. He hadn't even heard him enter the shop!

"Are you looking for anything specific?"

The masked man briefly shook his head.

"No, I already found what I had been looking for," he said neutrally, glancing at the blushing boy. "Naruto, we need to go now, alright?"

"Sure! But it'll take a while till I change into my normal clo-"

"You can keep it on, Naruto-kun!"

"But I can't afford-"

"Don't worry about it. You are the village's hero, and I never got to show my strong appreciation for you. So please accept this gift from me."

"Hehe, well... alright," the blond agreed almost timidly. "Thanks, that's really kind of you…"

"It's the least I can do. But don't hesitate to visit my shop again and try on some other garments!"

"I'm sure Naruto appreciates your generosity, but now that he already owns such a fine robe, it might not be necessary for him to get another one, especially since he will rarely have the opportunity to wear it, unfortunately," Hatake-san elaborated coolly as he collected the jumpsuit and walked towards the door with Naruto following him in a stiff manner - was it because of the tight kimono?

He had heard that this man was a rather unapproachable person, but never had anyone said anything about him being so unfriendly!

They exchanged their goodbyes and when they stepped out of the shop, the silver-haired man turned around and gave him the most sinister stare!

He then turned back to Naruto and pulled down his mask, pressing his lips to the sweet boy's mouth, wrapping his arms around his waist.

Hatake-san knew.

And _he_ knew that the next time Naruto was window-shopping in front of his store, he rather not try to persuade him into entering again.

* * *

**A/N: **Hehe, this was literally a _challenge _=D I'm not used to writing from only one person's POV, and I must admit that I prefer displaying all characters' POVs. But trying something new never hurts, right?

(**btw**: I keep getting story alert notifications in my inbox for this fic, even though it's a one-shot (complete!). Dear readers, don't expect an update for this ;)


End file.
